1. Field
The embodiments relate to displaying user information (i.e., notes) on a display, and in particular to displaying notes on a display before completing system boot of a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer operating systems can take 30 seconds or more to boot, and are significantly delayed depending on the number of application loaded during the boot up sequence. Critical information, such as telephone conference call call-in numbers, pass codes, emergency information, etc., are usually stored in memory through applications (e.g., electronic mail (e-mail) applications, word processing applications, etc. To access the critical information, from the time the computer device is turned on, can take 2-3 minutes.